Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2 |name = The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 2 |image = King Calenhad.png |px = 270px |subtitle = On Calenhad's rise to the throne |number DAO = 191 (+1TSP, +6WK) |category DAO = Books and Songs |location DAO = Book in Templar Quarters of Circle Tower after completing The Fade: Lost in Dreams quest |see also = |related = * Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 1 - on Calenhad's early rise * Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 3 - on Calenhad's fall |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |text = With the allegiance of Arl Myrddin, Calenhad began his rise to greatness. Some of Myrddin's allies also pledged allegiance, but most thought him foolhardy: A boy commoner was to lead them and become king? Over the years that followed, however, Calenhad would prove himself worthy of Myrddin's trust. With each victory, he won over more men to his command and his reputation as a man of honor spread. Eventually, during his campaign against the lowland bannorn, he met his most infamous friend and companion, the vaunted warrior Lady Shayna. Calenhad married the famously beautiful daughter of Myrddin, Mairyn, and his firm belief in the ways of the Chantry became the staple of his court. In a time when the Chantry was still new to the lands and courts following Andraste held the majority of the power in Ferelden, Calenhad began to solidify the nation as one in line with the other nations around it. This piety eventually won over to Calenhad those faithful in Ferelden who had been waiting for such a leader. With Lady Shayna at his side, Calenhad was unstoppable, and by 5:42 Exalted, the war for Ferelden had come down to one final battle against the collected forces of Simeon, Teyrn of Denerim and the most potent nobleman in the land. Calenhad persuaded the Circle of Magi to come to his aid, as well as the Ash Warriors, and in the Battle of White Valley, he famously defeated Teyrn Simeon and united the nation. During the battle, Simeon nearly killed Calenhad, but Lady Shayna intervened and took the wound for him, slaying Simeon. Calenhad was crowned king in Denerim that year, with Mairyn his Queen, but he spent much of the months that followed nursing Lady Shayna back to health. King Calenhad's Ferelden was peaceful for a time, with the Chantry spreading quickly under the King's guidance. Everywhere the king and queen went, they were surrounded by cheering crowds. The common folk celebrated Calenhad as one of their own who had achieved the impossible, and trade opened up with many outside lands for the first time in Ferelden's existence. But, as with many such golden ages, it was not to last. ''--From The Legend of Calenhad, by Brother Herren, Chantry scribe, 8:10 Blessed.'' |further info = Console entry (requires getsetplotflag): cod_bks_calenhad_2 0 1}} es:Entrada del códice: La leyenda de Calenhad: capítulo 2 Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Chantry (sources) Category:Ferelden